


Bad Girl

by HondoOokami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God, how could this be possible? How could she seriously find herself trapped in a lift with an ultra-hot guy who made her want to take her clothes off and dance for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine and never will be, and I do not make any money from this story.

Setting: Trapped in a lift.  
Characters: Naminé and Roxas, 19.   
Summary: Oh God, how could this be possible? How could she seriously find herself trapped in a lift with an ultra-hot guy who made her want to take her clothes off and dance for him? 

...  
...  
...

Light music playing, scented candles providing the mood lighting, a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses, a box of fancy chocolates, red rose petals strewn across the bed...

Naminé ticked off everything in her mind for the romantic evening she had planned out for her and her boyfriend, Riku. She’d booked a room at a swanky hotel, bought all the necessities to make this all very special, and set it all up ready for his arrival. Okay, so she was a couple of hours early, but it’s for the best. She needed to have plenty of time to spare as she wanted to make sure everything was...

Damn! 

Typical of her, she forgot the most important thing. Well, it’s what she’d consider the most important thing concerning tonight. For her, the thing she was most interested in was the sex. She hadn’t had a bit for over a week, two months if you counted decent, screaming-orgasm type sex, and was starting to get all tetchy about it. She had a whole lot of things planned out to desperately try and spice things up, but over half of the ideas required ‘equipment’ of some description.

Leaving everything else for the moment, she grabbed all her keys and made for the door. She had plenty of time, she told herself, to return home and come back with the goods... 

...

Naminé turned away from the smouldering Adonis and hugged herself, biting her lip and cursing her own luck. Trapped in the lift coming back up to her hotel room was bad enough, but getting trapped in the lift with some stranger who was so goddamn attractive you’d want to strip naked and perform an erotic dance for him? 

It was meant to be a romantic evening so she did put on her very best dress, which was a slinky white number which hugged her petite, lithe figure in all its magnificence, and pronounced her rather small assets in such a way that all who gazed upon her would slowly keel over clutching themselves like they’d taken a shot in the plums, and salivating like hungry dogs at a meat festival. In fact, a lot of guys would go on a full-scale killing spree to get her out of that dress, but this guy she was trapped with... damn, for him, he merely had to snap his fingers.

None of the situation was helped by her mindset. Before leaving for this date, she had watched three or four fairly extreme crazy-arse Japanese porn flicks, packed up a number of her own personal play things into a surprisingly spacious shoulder bag with the same impossible internal dimensions of Doctor Who’s Tardis, dressed up sexily in both this dress and some highly provocative undergarments, and left the apartment she cohabited with her friends, the redhead Kairi and the spunky brunette Selphie (both of whom were getting plenty of it from their guys, often twice a day and five times a bloody night), with the sole intention to saddle up and ride her boyfriend like a championship stallion until the bed frame could take no more. Following that, she’d have him on every other available surface whether it is horizontal or vertical, and to the point the hotel became structurally unsound. Following that...

‘Enough!’ She screamed at herself. The train of thought was making her horny and very damp between the legs. Being trapped in a lift with a guy whose face you wanted to wrap your moist legs around whilst in an unbelievably randy state wasn’t one you wanted to be in when you’re already attached to a great, handsome fella with a fantastic body. 

She froze up when she felt a gentle hand on her bare, quaking shoulder. Warily, she turned and faced the guy, looking up... oh, his eyes; she wished she didn’t look into those piercing blue eyes... and completely lost track of time. She didn’t know how long she’d been lost in those wonderful orbs, but she knew she’d fallen in deep enough to not notice he’d since slipped off his jacket and offered it to her in thought that she might be shivering from the cold. 

It wasn’t cold, but she gingerly took the jacket anyway. She clutched it close to her chest, rather than putting it on, and let his very strong, very pleasant scent waft up her nose. Her eyes quickly peeked at the name stitched on the inside collar, and it read ‘Roxas’. A very nice name... 

“...Thuuuhhh,” Naminé blushed over her own inability to speak a word of thanks, as everything coming out as a harsh breath rather than a simple word as if she were polishing a mirrored surface. This, again, was on account of this guy’s gorgeous stare, and now from the sly curl of his lips.

Oh, his lips, too...

‘No, don’t even think about it,’ Naminé thought grimly as she bit her lower lip. ‘Don’t even...’

The dirty part of her mind scratched at the back door of reason like a cat wanting to come in from the cold. 

You know he wants you too, the dirty little voice in her head suggested. He’s giving you the bedroom eyes! 

‘Shut up, shut up, shut up,’ Naminé was blushing heavily. The longer she stared into the guy’s eyes and at his delectable lips the closer she edged towards the back door to let that cat in. 

“Oh,” Her cheeks, her beautiful cheeks, lit up like a Christmas tree that’d caught fire, and her nose was about to reach bleeding point. He’d edged in closer, standing a full head height above her, now with both hands on her shoulders. 

Whether she knew it or not, her hands dropped his jacket and had a tight hold on his collar as if she didn’t want him to leave her alone. If he kept on staring at her like that and at this proximity, which she was partly responsible for creating, she really was going to get the Hell out of this dress for him.

“N-nice evening,” She stammered, lamely. God damn, he was even more abso-bloody-lutely gorgeous up close! 

His warm breath softly brushed over her flushed face. He had a light minty freshness, whereas hers had a very strong scent of strawberries having chomped down half a dozen before she left home. She wanted him to come in closer...

“I-I’m not so sure this is a good idea,” She said, her head sinking into her shoulders. At no point did she sound like she believed what she said, nor did her body give any indication that it agreed with her vocal sentiments. “I’m... I was on my way to meet my boyfriend, for a date.”

Naminé realised she paused to rephrase it as ‘was on my way’ from ‘I am’. The smile and the so-called ‘bedroom eyes’ on this hot guy’s face didn’t change, not even a twitch, regardless of what was said. 

“S-sorry, I really can’t...”

Naminé turned her back to him completely in order to break line of sight from those alluring eyes. She didn’t however, step away from him, and she now had his breath on the back of her neck and his hands still on her bare shoulders. Biting her lip, she waited... and waited some more...

Right now, she was very, very nervous. Not in the case the guy might try to make a move on her, oh no; she was nervous he’d take her pervious objection completely to heart and not try to make a move on her. She knew it wasn’t right to think like this, especially on her way to a date with her boyfriend, but she was just so darn horny, trapped with nowhere to go for goodness-knows how long, with a supremely handsome guy who radiated sexual Godliness like light from an overloaded bulb.

Something hard prodded her back all of a sudden, making her snap up straight and release gasping squeak in surprise. The guy’s hands were on her shoulders again, which she hadn’t noticed while deep in her sexually frustrated thought, and he stepped up real close behind her. What she could feel in her back was big, solid, and comparing his height to her own, definitely located below the belt. So, he was going to make a move on her! 

Internally, Naminé was bounding around for joy and squealing like a giddy schoolgirl at a One Direction concert. Externally, though a highly-experienced sexual lioness, she was rather shy and reserved. Partly because she’d never had sex with a guy barely ten minutes after she’d bumped into him and hadn’t even introduced herself to, and partly because she was ashamed for not mounting up any resistance for the sake of staying faithful to her boyfriend.

Oh God, she whimpered through the teeth biting on her lower lip, she was growing increasingly damp from thinking about how much of a bad, no, terrible girl she was for cheating. Was she seriously getting off on this? 

‘Yeah, I am,’ She answered her own question, the voice in her head shrill with overwhelming excitement. ‘And... I really like it.’

Lips hovered by her ear, breathing softly and blowing strands of blonde hair aside, and teeth gently latched on to her lobe. Shuddering, her hands reached behind and grabbed his butt, squeezing him through his jeans, upped on her toes and pushed her own fabulous derrière back to grind her cheeks against the solid cylindrical lump. It was his turn to shudder and release a breathy ‘unhhh’, and the moment his teeth let go of her lobe she tilted her head to give him access to her neck.

Taking her up on the offer, he dropped his face forward and run kisses all along the smooth, creamy flesh from her shoulder up to her jaw line, back down to her jugular, and set his mouth on her pulse to suck her like a vampire. His hands slid down from her shoulders and cupped her small breasts, tenderly kneading them with his palms through the wafer-thin material. Placing her hands over his to further encourage more of what he was already doing she moaned loudly to the ceiling, still biting on her lip, and really wiggled to back up into him as much as possible. To match her movements, he’d started snaking his hips and grinding his hardness against the crack between her soft buttocks. 

When one hand ventured further down, led by his fingertips, she kept her hand upon it and grew ever more excited in the anticipation of where it was heading. Over her flat stomach, taking a brief moment to stop and have a little tickle of her bellybutton, and increasing the firmness in which he pressed his fingers when he finally reached between her legs and cupped her sodden loins through the skirt. Her whole body was trembling and sparks at her lower back were making her judder and spasm, making him hold her tighter much to her liking. Never before had anyone made her feel like this; the sheer electricity of his touch seemed to drain all the energy from her being and gradually made her all limp.

Kneeling, he lowered her down gently until she was upright in the w-sit position, wavering unsteadily from side to side like she was tipsy. Much to her disappointment he withdrew his hands, and while she did try to stop him, she eventually found out he was going to put them to much better use. Looking up to him when he stood up, a gracious blush adorned her cheeks to accompany her hazy expression and dreamy smile.

“Would you... like some help with that?”

Pausing, he nodded with a smirk, placed a hand upon her head like he was petting her, and left it to her to unbutton his jeans. She eventually managed after some fumbling with her butterfingers, and then moved on to the buttons of his silky blue boxers with shakier hands. While she may have had a lot of experience with her long-term boyfriend, she could tell this Roxas character had been gifted with a far more generous endowment than she was used to, and in a way it was a tad nerve-racking. 

Having worked her way from the bottom, she unhooked the last button at the top and out sprung the largest thing she’d ever seen. It was actually a moment or two before she saw it, as she fell back slightly startled as the hefty club fell out and smacked her on the forehead following the last unbuttoning. Observing it from the side with wide eyes, it was almost the same length as her forearm and quite thick, too.

“Very... nice,” She whispered in a shuddery breath, glittering eyes locked upon Roxas’ incredible shaft. “You’re quite the big boy, aren’t you?”

Collecting the scattered pieces of her runaway mind, she tightly gripped his penis at the base with one hand. It was too thick to wrap her fingers around; her fingertips were about an inch from the tip of her thumb, she noted. Starting a motion of sudden jerks along his erection with a flick of her wrist, each with a half-second interval, she told herself this was no different to what she’s done before with Riku and that she should play it how she knows it. Judging by his gruff groaning he was enjoying it, although she knew she should do something about the dryness.

Pausing, she pulled her hand off and spat onto both her palm and onto the base. Naminé gripped him again, started over, and was far more satisfied with the slicker motion as well as the fleshy squelches. She placed her other hand upon the sticky, dripping head of his throbbing erection and continued to jerk him harder and faster.

Before long, she couldn’t just continue to sit there and stare at the massive thing she was beating off. Gazing down the length uncertain eyes, she opened her mouth wide and brought it to the bulbous dome, trying to decide whether or not she could fit it in. The surface of her tongue touched the hot tip and the pulse she felt from it made her release a giddy breath. Closing her eyes and going for broke, she consumed almost half of his length following a single, sighing ‘nyahm’. 

Wretchedly gagging when the cock twitched and drove further into her mouth, forcing its way past her gag reflex and down her small throat, her teary eyes snapped open in panic. She should’ve remembered that her hot, moist mouth had this effect as Riku would do the same thing, growling roughly and bucking into her face. The longer, thicker cock was a whole different matter in this situation, making her genuinely worry about suffocation despite being an expert on deepthroating. 

She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed herself back, snorting through her nose and pulling her mouth off his massive dick with a choking cough. Massive strings of her saliva bowed and bungeed from his shaft, some bridged between her tongue, lips and chin and his fat, dripping helmet, and splashed down onto her lap. She brushed her mouth with the back of her hand, slurping some spit back in to help wet her whistle, and unsurely eyed the ginormous cock as if it had been a challenge too far for her. 

“Mmhnn, I don’t think I could...” She swallowed hard, patted her chest, and had a short think before she continued. “...Or maybe if I... if I took it slower I could...”

Naminé gave it another look, breathing harshly, and after a while she finally decided to square up and have another go. She grabbed the thick base with both hands, eyed the shaft with a determined ‘there’s only going to be one winner here, and it’s gonna be me’ attitude, and this time started out by flapping her tongue on the dribbling tip. The cock throbbed in her hands, and when she looked up at Roxas’ strenuous expression, she smiled and circled all around the head, one way and then the other. Her mouth then gradually sealed over the first inch, making him judder again, but this time it didn’t shoot to the back of her throat and gag her.

Working her way along, inch by inch, she soon surpassed her original consumption point with little discomfort this time. Sure, the fat head was sliding down her throat and making him tremble and groan, but she kept her mind in focus and was able to handle it. Naminé stopped when she genuinely could take no more, breathed out harshly through her nose, and pulled back to the head. Back and forth she went, finding an easy rhythm, and added the flicking motion of her tongue and her hands. 

There reached the point where Naminé could tell he was about to cum, and she really looked forward to it. She wanted to have some of his load on her palms so she could play with the gloopy substance using her fingers and thumb. Call it a weird fetish if you will; Naminé loved the feeling of the sticky fluid in her hands, being there for her to play with in any manner she wished. Lick it off, smear it on her skin, smear it on her lover’s skin and then lick it off... there were many possibilities. 

Moments later, she ripped her lips away and his penis exploded with his release. Both hands let go of his trembling shaft as it started to shoot off so much more that Riku had ever done, the thick and sticky mess stringing into her hair and caking her face, insider her mouth, all over her tongue, fingers, palms, hands and forearms, and dripping onto her lap, knees and onto the lift carpet. 

Panting heavily, Naminé opened her eyes and looked up to him, smiling sweetly in response to his expression of disbelief. Maybe even he didn’t realise he would cum so much, or maybe he was completely enthralled by how damn sexy she looked covered in all his sticky-hot goo. Gulping down what she had in her mouth, tried her best to have the rest but there was just so much of it all. 

“Ehhwww... mahy bahg,” She struggled to talk properly with all the gloopiness in her mouth, and pointed her finger at her bag. “Pweash chek mahy bahg fuhw...”

Naminé stopped trying to talk and concentrated on swallowing. While she did so, Roxas had gathered enough to know what she was after and went to her bag. He brought it over, put it down in front of her, and unzipped it. His eyebrows raised and he grinned from ear to ear when he found it completely packed out with many different sexual toys, oils and lubricants.

She reached in and rummaged around pulling out only the packet of baby wipes she used for cleaning messes such as the one she was in, although never normally to this degree. Naminé gave herself a once-over for now, leaving the rest for later, and packed the wipes away.

“I was taking these along for my date,” Naminé informed him, staring at the bag thoughtfully. She pushed it aside, looked into his gorgeous eyes, and said, “Maybe we could give them a run-through later on, if we have the time, and the lift is still out of commission.”

Grinning, he placed two fingers underneath her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She was more than welcome to his advance, and met him halfway. They shared a lovely long French kiss, and she found he was very talented at them, too. During their heated saliva exchange, Naminé shuffled forward while he sat back, straddling his lap, and grinding her sodden crotch against his ever-vivacious member. His hands slid up along her smooth thighs, pushing up her short skirt to her waist, and gently holding her lovely hips. 

Their mouths parted with a hot, breathy sigh and a translucent string bowing between their tongues. Naminé kissed all along his jaw line, running her hands down his front and opening his shirt up to bare his chest. If she thought of jumping to the defence of her boyfriend on the grounds he was more rippled than Roxas, she would have; she didn’t however, not even as a little niggle at the back of her mind. She raised her arms above her head to assist in his effort to remove her dress, and didn’t show any interest as to where he discarded what was her favourite little number. 

Now she straddled this guy she only knew by the name in his jacket, wearing nothing but the highly provocative lingerie she bought especially for a night with her boyfriend. Red, heart-shaped nipple pasties with little bows were all she had on her small, perfectly shaped breasts, and a teensy red v-string with double straps, the top one used to hold a slightly larger bow matching the ones on the pasties. She blushed as Roxas’ smouldering eyes scanned her up and down, taking in what he shouldn’t have seen, and finally met her gaze with a smile that made the butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

Kissing her again, he cupped her buttocks with squeezing fingers, making her back arc with a longing whimper and squashing her almost-bare breasts against his solid chest. She hugged his neck tightly and continued to grind her soaked crotch against this rock-hard erection, desperately whining into his mouth for the need to feel that enormous beast inside her small, lithe body. One hand on her butt used its fingers to hook the thin string of her panties and gently pulled, riding the front further up into the crack between her chubby labias, and she broke the tongue-tangling kiss to moan up to the lift ceiling. 

“Mmn, Roxas, I...” She gazed hazily into his eyes, and he showed little care to how she knew his name and reflected more of her burning desire. “I want it... I want you inside me right now...”

Closing her eyes dreamily, Naminé trembled when he licked her chin and kissed her throat. She used her knees to keep herself up when his cupped hands started to lift her, and dropped her head forward with him so they could both see what was happening. He’d brought a hand between them to hook under the front of her panties and draw the sodden material aside, unveiling her fat, smoothly-shaved mound, and she played her part by gripping halfway down his shaft and lining up the bulbous helmet with her chubby, dripping lips. Taking it slow, she lowered herself down and shuddered as her lower body consumed a penis other than her boyfriend’s, and was much, much larger. 

The strangled gasp clambering out her throat came as she managed to take almost all of Roxas in slowly, and following a three-second countdown, took the last two inches in by dropping her hips suddenly. It was all the way inside, she cried to herself, the whole thing! Her baking hot, wet and velvety walls constricted tightly around the enormous foreign object, which was pulsing like a heartbeat, possibly on account of never experiencing anyone as small as she was before.

Naminé hugged his neck, and he hugged her back. He remained motionless for a short while, and for that she was glad. She needed to adjust to his size, if he started out like a jackhammer from the get-go she’d be crying out like she feared he was going to split her in half. In the time spent motionless, they reengaged their previous passionate French kiss, and her fingers combed through his hair. 

Carefully and without breaking their kiss, he curled his legs around and managed to get up on his knees. Naminé’s legs wrapped around his waist, her damp thighs clamping tightly around him like her arms, and she whimpered as he started rocking. His thrusts were shallow at first to help her get used to him, and very soon they picked up in speed and in power. Her body jogged in his lap, the sounds of fleshy slapping as his balls hit her butt repeatedly filled the lift along with her squeaky moans. 

He was good, really good. It wasn’t based purely on his size, but rather his manner. Roxas’ body added a bit of a twist to each upward thrust, whether his mind had the control to lay that one through or his muscles knew that would achieve the best results from this animalistic ritual without his knowledge, and the overall effect was a pleasurable one. Dare she scream it out loud, but Roxas was a greater lover than her boyfriend thus far, leading her towards her first screaming orgasm in months. 

There was the power, pumping upward into her body like a furious steam-powered piston. She arched her back and cried aloud to the ceiling as she came, her nerves rumbled gratifyingly beneath her skin and her body writhed. Despite this, despite her vaginal walls constricting and squeezing the life out of his rock-hard penis, he kept on bucking like a rabbit on speed. 

“Roxas-” She gasped, her tongue flapping out of her open mouth and messily dancing with his. “You’re... amazing, Roxas...!” 

Gripping his shoulders and unwrapping her legs in order to root her feet to the floor, Naminé rocked her body sharply to the left and rolled the both of them over so she lay on her back and he was on top. Automatically, her legs wrapped around his waist again and a long, drawn-out moan went directly into his ear. His hips were free from her weight, though she was so light he probably wouldn’t have noticed, and free to go about their nasty deeds like the untamed beasties they were. 

Her mind fuzzy from the euphoric sensations, the one thing she was certain of was that she was on the edge of her second climax, and now so was he. Her body was tingling all over, her moans were shriller, and her arms and legs further wrapped around him in a monkey-like grip. 

“I-I’m... coming...!”

Whining loudly, her ankles crossed and her heels pressed into his tailbone, and one of her hands buried into his hair at the back of his head. Her tight pink tunnel constricted entirely around the throbbing cock, which locked in to the hilt after one final plunge, and milked it for everything that it could give. Erupting in an almost unending series of pulses, his thick cum filled her womb to the point where she imagined her belly wasn’t far off from popping, and hefty white trails of his man cream gushed from their joining like foamy water over the rim of an overfilled sink. 

Panting squeakily while he pulled out, the gloopy substance leaking out and stringing from the tip of his cock, she could not remember a time when Riku had left her feeling like this, even with the times when screaming orgasms had been achieved taken into account. The sheer thickness and quantity of Roxas’ ejaculation, both of them so far, were far exceeding her boyfriends, and seemed to possess a unknown quality that made it all tingly delightfully inside her. 

“...Ah... you... I’m so glad you...” Naminé deliciously moaned and twirled her tongue over her full pink lips at the gorgeous guy who’d left her on her back, rubbing her fingers over the leaky opening he’d just penetrated. “Came... inside of me...” 

Had it come down to the choice of whether or not she wanted him to release within her, she’d have chosen within hands down. Although, saying that, she’d love him to pull out and ejaculate all over her body just the same. Still, this was better... the warm tingle inside her body and the thought it very well might grant her a child was as much a turn on as any. Unlikely as she was on the pill, but she seriously wouldn’t say no to him if he wanted to be the father of her babies. 

Sitting up after a good observation of his penis, which now hung limp, Naminé placed her hand on her cheek in a mock bout of disappointment. 

“Oh deary-me... whatever shall we do to get you back into the game, Roxas?” 

An answer wasn’t what she needed. She knew that her teeny breasts and sexy hips were what got his motor running; it’s just how she could use her assets to excite him that required a little bit of thought, but the idea had already occurred to her. She’d just do what she wanted to do for him beforehand!

Standing up, she had him shuffle back until he was sitting against the wall. He watched her eagerly, and she smiled down at him.

Before him she stood, hands on her hips, tilting them from one side to the other quite slowly to start with, then picking up with a slightly quicker pace and an occasional moment of lag to emphasise a particular part of her body. Rotating her hips, enticingly rocking back and forth, running a hand over her small breasts and licking her fingers... slowly but surely, she smiled when she saw the life being gradually brought back to his penis. But these simple movements weren’t all she had in her bag of tricks. 

Slipping her hands down to her crotch, rubbing her inner thighs with her fingertips, Naminé fanned the fingers of her right hand to open herself up and show him her insides. Soaked and mixed in with the remnants of the seed he’d produced, the sight within her glorious pink tunnel made him harder. Naminé smiled with a blush, swayed her hips a bit more as she bent her knees, and placed her crotch to his thigh without sitting on it. The idea, as she carried it out, was to rub her cleft of Venus and clitoris against his thigh and knee. Each time he tried to touch her with his hands, she’d either simply bat them away to taunt him or redirect his attention by roughly jerking his hardening erection. 

Standing up again, pushing her stomach into his face for a second and leaving his knee awfully wet, she straddled him and gripped his penis once again. Like with his knee, she rubbed his erection against the wet lips of her slit. To tease him, she peeled the pasties from her erect nipples and pushed her breasts into his face, yet denied him the pleasure of suckling or groping. Giving him a sweet little kiss or two, she pulled back and left him whimpering like an abandoned puppy as she stepped off him. It wouldn’t be long, though. She turned away from him, sitting back onto his lap, and now used the crack of her fine buttocks to hump and stimulate his aching hard on. 

Naminé’s inner thighs were dripping with her bodily moisture, her eyes rolling back in rapture due to the hot, thick shaft chafing against her, and her erratic breathing was hardly that of the ‘innocent girl’ she otherwise appeared to be. Shuddering and laughing giddily, Naminé said over her shoulder, “Looks like you’re back to form.”

Standing up, leaning forward against the near wall and poking her rear into his face, she placed her hands onto her peachy buttocks and squeezed the flesh with her fingers. 

“I’m ready whenever you are for the next round,” She winked, and in return, he smirked and patted her butt. 

She moaned throatily when he placed his hands over hers and dragged his tongue up her crack, starting from her dripping pussy and finishing up at her clean anal ring. Lord, if he wanted to penetrate her through the arse, she’d welcome him to it; butt sex is something she’d wanted to try for a while, and had thus far only used toys of various sizes. 

“Ah-ahh!” 

Almost as if he’d read her mind, he’d started scooping slimy remnants of his own cum from her dripping folds and thighs to slick up her back passage, and used two fingers to push more inside. Her fingers clawed at the wall as if trying to climb out a pit, her knees were buckling inwards, and her breathing pattern had become more irregular. His fingers inside her felt so much better than her own.

What made it even better was he’d grabbed her bag, opened it up, and started to apply some lubrication from a tube as an extra measure. He added some of it, too, to her ring and within, before snapping the cap over and putting it back. While he was in there, though, he also picked out a couple of other items to use, and she was not going to start complaining about whatever he had in mind for them. 

The first was a six-inch long penis-shaped vibrator, which he’d turned on and used to tease her puffy lower lips by prodding and swiping them with the tip. Naminé released a strained ‘mmmm’ through her lip-biting teeth when he fed it into her slit to the wide base, and she dropped a hand from the wall to hold it in place so it wouldn’t fall out. The other item was a wireless vibrating egg with a lanyard and a small remote, which he kept a hold of with the obvious intention to use it for something else shortly.

Ah, she sighed pleasantly, as she felt the bulbous dome of his cock prod her back passage. It was time to have her anal cherry popped!

Naminé’s knees caved inwards the very instant the long, thick, meaty organ of everlasting heat stretched the small hole and plunged deep into the pit of her belly. She cried aloud, tears welling up in her eyes, which were entirely from the unbelievable pleasure and zero pain. One of Roxas’ arms wrapped around her waist and held her stomach while the other held her further up at the chest, cupping her soft breast and kneading it. He’d straightened his legs, raising her toes off the ground, and after a moment’s pause he started pounding her up her anal canal. 

Moaning and gasping, one arm she kept on the wall just above her head, the other hand was busy jerking and twisting the vibrating dildo between her soaking folds. She loved this, the sensation of his massive cock up her butt, the rubbery vibrator plugging her front, and the fact her floppy, limp legs were dangling all the while being sodomised without restraint. 

By God, read the few floating words in the haze that was her mind. This was the most extraordinary, the most exhilarating experience of her life. It got even better when he unravelled his arm from her waist, taking his hand off her sizzling belly momentarily and keeping the majority of her weight up using only the strength of his solid cock while he hooked his forearm up underneath her knee and clutched it tightly to her side. Now both hands were on cupping her small breasts, although one was in for a special treat as his palm contained the now-vibrating egg. 

“Hyyyyaaaaahhhh!”

Naminé cried aloud as she now had hot, meaty dick up her arse, a powerfully vibrating dildo driven into her slit, a hand kneading one breast and another teasing her nipple with an egg. It all brought a shaky smile to her panting lips as this was part of everything she wanted; some wild, mind-bending, cataclysmic-orgasm-bringing sex. 

Heavy fluids gushed from her slit, pouring down her one dangling leg and dripping from the tips of her bare toes onto the carpet below. After what seemed like forever, her incredibly strong tract tightened, harshly squeezing his shaft and it was then she was rewarded immensely. A hot, gooey load from the huge, pulsating member filled her belly, and just like his previous release, it was almost as if he’d saved up five years worth as it overfilled her and dribbled out from their connection, trailing down the crack of her ravaged butt and following her own fluids down her leg. 

While he kept her up and suspended in the air her arms fell limp, the vibrator ‘schlooping’ noisily from her gushing slit and tumbling onto the messy floor, and though she felt like she couldn’t go on, she just HAD to. He set her down on the floor with her arse up and hands, arms, shoulders and cheek limp on the floor, and she remained in this half-hearted doggy position to recuperate after her third massive orgasm while the handsome man she barely knew with such an inhuman amount of stamina pulled out of her butt, reinserted himself into her snug pink tunnel just below where the dildo had just spent a very happy time, and continued with a rather brutish form of ravaging her. 

‘I’m such a... bad girl...’ Naminé thought with a dozy smile, her moans picking up again as she loved the vigorous shaft belonging to someone other than her boyfriend take her over and over again.

...  
...

Normally, one would be seething at the length of time it had taken for a top hotel to get an engineer down to fix a broken lift with people trapped inside. In this case, Naminé exited looking as if she’d won twenty million on the lucky lottery, which somewhat baffled the hotel staff who’d lined up outside to grovel with their sincerest apologies. Roxas exited afterwards, nodding to Naminé in indication the messes they made were as good as mostly gone thanks to some other cleaning items he’d used from her bag. 

Once everything had been sorted and details had been exchanged for future discounts on various services at the hotel, Naminé and Roxas made their way down the hall of the floor they were on, which wasn’t the one her room was. This time around, she was taking the stairs. She checked her phone and found a number of messages from Riku, who was concerned she hadn’t turned up, and she replied with a quick phone call to tell him the lift had broken down but everything was now fine and she was on her way up to him.

She gazed at the screen for a short while in silence, and then to Roxas.

“Say, um...” She bit her lip, and her body wriggled slightly like she was desperate for the loo. “If you’re not doing anything tomorrow night, would you care to come over to my place...?”

Smiling, he gave her a nod and kissed her on the cheek. The butterflies returned, and she shivered pleasantly. He gave her his phone to key in all the details, including her name which she realised she hadn’t told him yet, and he slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

Turning and heading for the stairs, she paused and looked back over her shoulder as if she’d forgotten something.

“Oh, by the way, I’ve popped the egg in,” Cheekily sticking out her tongue, she raised her skirt and flashed her butt, showing the lanyard hanging out her rear. “And I’ve set up your phone to act as a long-range remote. Be sure to call me lots, ‘kay?” 

...  
...  
... 

There’s a massive chance I’m going write a sequel to this, and I’m leaning towards a Roxas x Naminé x Riku threesome, where Naminé convinces her reluctant boyfriend into experimenting like that.


End file.
